Princess Twilight Sparkle/Gallery
My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight "it's in my bag" EG.png|Equestria Girls My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Twilight singing in the band EG2.png|Shake Your Tail Twilight Sparkle singing EG2.png|Perfect Day for Fun Sunset and friends on blue background EG2.png|My Past is Not Today Twilight singing "nothing stays the same for long" EG2.png|Friendship Through the Ages The Rainbooms "the light of friendship on our side!" EG2.png|Film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Twilight's Grand Entrance EG3.png Twilight apologizing for her late reply EG3.png Twilight "I didn't get here sooner" EG3.png Twilight "I didn't get your messages" EG3.png Twilight "I was caught in this" EG3.png Twilight "time travel loop" EG3.png Twilight twirling her fingers EG3.png Twilight "honestly" EG3.png Twilight "it was the strangest thing" EG3.png Twilight "that's ever happened to me!" EG3.png Twilight's seeing double EG3.png Twilight Meets Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi waves shyly at her pony double EG3.png Twilight pointing to her doppelgänger EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Make Up Shake Up Twilight, AJ, and Rainbow dressed for Fall Formal SS1.png Applejack startled to hear her name called SS1.png Twilight Sparkle encouraging Applejack SS1.png Applejack groaning SS1.png Applejack standing up SS1.png A Photo Booth Story A Photo Booth Story title card SS2.png CHS students in line to have their photo taken SS2.png Mane Six posing for their Fall Formal photo SS2.png Mane Six smile and say "za cheese!" SS2.png Fall Formal photo of the Mane Six SS2.png Mane Six's reflections in Photo Finish's glasses SS2.png Rarity getting offended at Photo Finish SS2.png Mane Six taking props from Pixel Pizzaz SS2.png Mane Six posing with various photo props SS2.png Twilight and Pinkie dressed as Watson and Holmes SS2.png Photo of Twilight Watson and Sherlock Pie SS2.png Twilight Watson and Sherlock Pie at Fall Formal SS2.png Twilight and Pinkie bowing to Queen Rarity SS2.png Twilight and Pinkie look at Rarity's photo SS2.png Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie investigating SS2.png Twilight and Pinkie scolding Rainbow and AJ SS2.png Photo of butterfly Rarity and her friends SS2.png Twilight and friends impressed by Rarity SS2.png Photo of the Mane Six laughing together SS2.png Mane Six laughing together at the Fall Formal SS2.png Mane Six looking at Photo Finish SS2.png Final shot of Mane Six laughing together SS2.png Raise This Roof Twilight Sparkle and her friends dancing SS3.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rarity impressed by AJ and Apple Bloom SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom kicking their shoes SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom impressing the crowd SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom tapping their heels SS3.png AJ and Apple Bloom under the Fall Formal spotlight SS3.png Applejack and Apple Bloom starting a new dance SS3.png AJ and Apple Bloom line-dancing more seriously SS3.png Applejack "oh, we'll top it, all right!" SS3.png Applejack line-dancing more seriously SS3.png Apple Bloom startled by AJ's serious dancing SS3.png Applejack line-dancing by herself SS3.png Applejack and Rainbow dancing competitively SS3.png Fluttershy and Twilight watch their friends dance SS3.png Twilight Sparkle "where'd you get that?" SS3.png Pinkie Pie "in the event of an epic dance-off" SS3.png Leaping Off the Page Rainbow Dash lounging in her bedroom SS12.png Rainbow Dash "whole afternoon with just me" SS12.png Rainbow Dash starts reading Daring Do SS12.png Rainbow Dash reading Daring Do in her room SS12.png Twilight and Rarity enter Rainbow Dash's room SS12.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Sunset_Shimmer_looking_up_at_Princess_Twilight_EGFF.png Princess Twilight offering her hand to Sunset EGFF.png Princess Twilight helping Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Flashback to Rainbooms in Rainbow Rocks EGFF.png Memory of Sunset in the Battle of the Bands EGFF.png Sunset fades from AJ's memories of Rainbow Rocks EGFF.png Memory of Mane Seven at Pinkie's sleepover EGFF.png Princess Twilight waiting for Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Princess Twilight notices the portal shining EGFF.png Princess Twilight smiling with excitement EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer stepping out of the portal EGFF.png Sunset happy to see Princess Twilight EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer losing her balance EGFF.png Twilight helping Sunset get her footing EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer looking embarrassed EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer hugging Princess Twilight EGFF.png What's been happening.png Sunset Shimmer walking with Princess Twilight EGFF.png Beyond anything I've ever heard of.png I just had an idea.png Princess Twilight nervous to share her idea EGFF.png I'll do anything.png Might be able to help.png Want to see each other.png Twilight and Sunset approach the throne room EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset entering the throne room EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer lowering her head in shame EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset appear before Celestia EGFF.png Princess Twilight addressing Princess Celestia EGFF.png Princess Twilight laughing awkwardly EGFF.png You'll never guess who's back.png Twilight and Sunset both looking nervous EGFF.png Princess Twilight whispering "am I helping?" EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer taking a calming breath EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer addressing Princess Celestia EGFF.png I wouldn't have said it that way.png What sunset means to say is.png Sunset Shimmer continues to address Celestia EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer asks for Celestia's forgiveness EGFF.png Sunset smiling at Princess Celestia EGFF.png Princess Twilight happy for Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset walk with the princesses EGFF.png The toilings of this nefarious enchantment.png Sunset Shimmer cracking up at Princess Luna EGFF.png Princess Twilight smacks Sunset with her wing EGFF.png Luna raises an eyebrow at Twilight and Sunset EGFF.png Just used to hearing you say.png Sounds like a place of great power.png Twilight and Sunset amused by Princess Luna EGFF.png In the Canterlot Library.png Sunset and princesses approach Canterlot Library EGFF.png Princess Twilight passing by Flash Sentry EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight in the Canterlot Library EGFF.png Over a million books in here.png I wish.png Like the back of her hoof.png Sunset Shimmer rolling her eyes at Twilight EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset look at Celestia and Luna EGFF.png Princess Twilight completely stunned EGFF.png Princess Twilight hyperventilating EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer telling Twilight to breathe EGFF.png Celestia and Luna in front of a bookshelf EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle's mouth hanging open EGFF.png Sunset closing Twilight's agape mouth EGFF.png Twilight and Sunset follow princesses down passage EGFF.png Sunset and princesses at the restricted section entrance EGFF.png Sunset and princesses enter the restricted section EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight in awe of the secret archives EGFF.png Princess Twilight in complete shock and awe EGFF.png Princess Twilight looking at old, secret books EGFF.png Princess Twilight hyperventilating again EGFF.png Don't take this away from me.png Sunset turns Twilight's face toward Celestia EGFF.png Celestia next to the archives' mechanical catalog EGFF.png Twilight "we'll have to read everything!" EGFF.png Sunset weirded out by Twilight's excitement EGFF.png Twilight levitates books off the archives' shelves EGFF.png Can you believe.png Twilight levitating Canterlot Cantabiles Vol. 31 EGFF.png You heard me.png Twilight holding Canterlot Cantabiles Vol. 31 EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight searching the archives EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight searching more books EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight still searching archives EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer yawning EGFF.png Puddinghead tried to pass a law.png Sunset Shimmer tired of researching EGFF.png You got to read all the fun books.png Princess Twilight Sparkle yawning EGFF.png We should probably take a break.png I found something.png Princess Twilight levitating a large chest EGFF.png Obviously.png Princess Twilight revealing an ancient scroll EGFF.png That sounds promising.png It belonged to an evil sorceress.png Princess Twilight pointing at ancient drawings EGFF.png Memories of me being nice.png Drawing of Clover pursuing the sorceress EGFF.png How.png He secretly wrote everything down.png Sunset Shimmer impressed by Clover's cleverness EGFF.png Sunset understands meaning behind Clover's name EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer points at drawing of portal EGFF.png Hid it to keep anypony else.png Princess Twilight Sparkle in deep thought EGFF.png Twilight pointing at drawing of the portal EGFF.png Someone is using it.png Make everyone hate me again.png Sunset and Twilight baffled by the mystery EGFF.png Sunset talking with Twilight and Celestia EGFF.png Twilight levitates sketch into Sunset's saddlebag EGFF.png I'll stay here.png Twilight resolves to continue searching EGFF.png Get your friends memories back.png Even if I have to reorganize.png Twilight considering chronological order EGFF.png Twilight pointing at the catalog machine EGFF.png Princess Twilight blushing with embarrassment EGFF.png I'll figure it out.png Sunset thanking Twilight and Celestia EGFF.png Possess a kind heart.png Sunset compliments Twilight's teaching EGFF.png You were a good teacher.png Twilight and Sunset laughing together EGFF.png Princess Celestia looking offended at Sunset EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight look at each other surprised EGFF.png Sunset and Twilight apologizing to Celestia EGFF.png Celestia, Sunset, and Twilight laughing EGFF.png Celestia has a sense of humor.png I'm not the only one who's changed.png Sunset and Twilight laughing again EGFF.png Princess Twilight Sparkle feeling lost EGFF.png Princess Twilight shouting at the library EGFF.png Princess Twilight puts her face on the desk EGFF.png Princess Twilight looking at the fallen box EGFF.png Princess Twilight finds Clover's hidden page EGFF.png Twilight and Celestia look at the lost page EGFF.png Princess Twilight shocked by what she reads EGFF.png Drawing of the Memory Stone's burial spot EGFF.png How to get your memories back.png Princess Twilight remembering something EGFF.png Princess Twilight reading Clover's scroll again EGFF.png When the sun sets by the third day.png Twilight looking worried at Princess Celestia EGFF.png Wallflower in background at Fall Formal EGFF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Princess Twilight and Spike hang a painting EGSB.png Princess Twilight Sparkle hanging a painting EGSB.png Princess Twilight sees Sunset Shimmer enter EGSB.png Sunset and Princess Twilight hugging EGSB.png Princess Twilight "what are you doing here?" EGSB.png Sunset Shimmer "it's a long story" EGSB.png Princess Twilight realizing something EGSB.png Princess Twilight "coming in the front door" EGSB.png Princess Twilight "where I keep the mirror" EGSB.png Princess Twilight gasps with realization EGSB.png Princess Twilight "you found another portal" EGSB.png Princess Twilight greets Sunset's friends EGSB.png Spike drops painting in the background EGSB.png Princess Twilight "good to see you both" EGSB.png Princess Twilight notices something strange EGSB.png Princess Twilight "what about the others?" EGSB.png Sunset "they're back home waiting for us" EGSB.png Ponies laughing at Spike's story EGSB.png Princess Twilight laughs at Spike's story EGSB.png Princess Twilight "you have to try" EGSB.png Princess Twilight "Ms. Cake's chocolate fondue" EGSB.png Princess Twilight "it takes twenty minutes" EGSB.png Twilight tells stories of Mane Six's adventures EGSB.png Princess Twilight "gave me some perspective" EGSB.png Princess Twilight flattered by Sci-Twi's words EGSB.png Princess Twilight "we're not superheroes" EGSB.png Princess Twilight telling another story EGSB.png Princess Twilight teleports something in EGSB.png Twilight presents the Staff of Sacanas EGSB.png Princess Twilight talks about the Storm King EGSB.png Princess Twilight unraveling the staff EGSB.png The Staff of Sacanas unveiled EGSB.png Sunset and Sci-Twi in awe of the staff EGSB.png Princess Twilight "you've seen this before?" EGSB.png Rainbow Dash "the magic glow was just" EGSB.png Princess Twilight "when you saw the thing" EGSB.png Princess Twilight holding up staff cloth EGSB.png Princess Twilight "thunder or lightning" EGSB.png Princess Twilight grinning nervously EGSB.png Sunset "there was definitely thunder" EGSB.png Sci-Twi "affirmative on the thunder" EGSB.png Princess Twilight teleports staff away EGSB.png Princess Twilight flies to other side of table EGSB.png Princess Twilight "destroyed the Storm King" EGSB.png Twilight "we didn't capture all his magic" EGSB.png Twilight "found its way into your world" EGSB.png Princess Twilight "a giant, magic storm" EGSB.png Princess Twilight "threatening your friends" EGSB.png Princess Twilight "nopony freak out!" EGSB.png Princess Twilight with a twitching eye EGSB.png Sunset Shimmer worried about her friends EGSB.png Pony Sci-Twi "we have to go back!" EGSB.png Rainbow Dash itching to be a hero EGSB.png Rainbow declaring "it's hero time!" EGSB.png Twilight and Spike still hanging painting EGSB.png Spike groaning in defeat EGSB.png Twilight sees a brand new arrival EGSB.png Sunset arrives with humans as ponies EGSB.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Wide view of Princess Twilight's throne room EGSBP.png Twilight writing a reply to Sunset Shimmer EGSBP.png Twilight looking at an artifact scroll EGSBP.png IDW comics MLP annual 2013 EG cover.jpg MLP Annual 2013 Jetpack and Larry's Comics combined covers.jpg Comic annual 2013 Jetpack and Larry's art.jpg Software Equestria Girls update.jpg MLP app EG dancing intro.jpg Equestria Girls Canterlot High Dash.png MLPEG Pinkie Pie Slumber Party Game screenshot 2.png MLPEG Pinkie Pie Slumber Party Game screenshot.png Equestria Girls app icon.jpg MLPEG app Twilight and the portal.jpg MLPEG app Twilight comes out of the portal.jpg MLPEG app "Do you have a mini code to scan?".jpg Merchandise Equestria Girls June 16 2013 movie poster.jpg Equestria Girls Blu-ray cover.jpg Equestria Girls Blu-ray cover sideview.jpg Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Collection card.png Twilight Sparkle in Equestria collection pamphlet cropped.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Club card.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls show attire doll.png Equestria Girls Collection Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Equestria Girls Collection Twilight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle Doll and Pony Set.jpg Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle Doll and Pony Set packaging.jpg Budget Series Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Budget Series Twilight Sparkle packaging.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks poster.jpg Rainbow Rocks Poster 2.jpg My Little Pony Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks DVD cover art.png Twilight Sparkle Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Backstage pass.png Rainbow Rocks Single 1 Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Rainbow Rocks Single 1 Twilight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg Rainbow Rocks Single Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Rainbow Rocks Single Twilight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg Rainbow Rocks Twilight Sparkle and Spike the Puppy figures.jpg Rainbow Rocks Twilight Sparkle and Spike the Puppy toy packaging.jpg Rainbow Rocks Deluxe Dress Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Rainbow Rocks Deluxe Dress Twilight Sparkle doll packaging.jpg Rainbow Rocks Twilight Sparkle Rockin' Hairstyle doll.jpg Rainbow Rocks Twilight Sparkle Rockin' Hairstyle doll packaging.jpg Rainbow Rocks Twilight Sparkle singing doll.jpg Rainbow Rocks Twilight Sparkle singing doll packaging.jpg Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Rocks coloring page.png Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Everyday figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Everyday doll packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Pep Rally figure.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Pep Rally doll packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Sleepover set.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle Sleepover set packaging.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Canterlot High Dance Playset.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Canterlot High Dance Playset packaging.jpg Miscellaneous EG Minis Twilight Sparkle concept art by Amy Mebberson.jpg Equestria Girls Minis Twilight Sparkle promo image.png Category:Character gallery pages